Some communication receivers use diversity techniques in order to improve reception performance. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2010/0062737, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a receiver that comprises a plurality of paths for receiving wireless signals. Each path has a designated antenna. An antenna diversity chain is adapted for information communication between the plurality of paths for selecting and using a path among the plurality of paths.